


Decepticon Standards

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis





	Decepticon Standards

Bonecrusher yelped. At a really high pitch. He hadn't meant to. It just slipped out.

However in his defence it wasn't everyday that he got clocked on the helm by a spanner wielding Autobot medic who was insisting that he stay still while he fixed the damage.

“Look, I appreciate this, but Hook can deal with it.” Not that he particularly wanted the Autobot to stop, he was much gentler than Hook ever is. It's just the principle of the thing.

“Shush, I'm busy.” The Autobot muttered, aborting yet another of Bonecrusher's attempts to get up with a surprisingly strong grip on his wrist. . “You're almost as bad as Blades.”

The medic hums, apparently deep in thought, “Or the aerialbots, or Sunstreaker, or Gear or Huffer.” A guileless band of blue blinks on and off slightly as the medic changes his focus from the injury and up to Bonecrusher''s face. “You don't want me to class you with them do you?”

Unsurprisingly Bonecrusher freezes. After all, a Decepticon has to have some standards.


End file.
